


You can keep your hat on

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Cops, Awkward Boners, Established Relationship, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, shut up”, he grumbled and staggered to the next chair. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. “What the fuck’s wrong with me? That’s never happened before. I’m fucked. What can I do now? I can’t got to work and pop a boner whenever I see someone in uniform!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can keep your hat on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhigard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhigard/gifts).



> Gift drabble for my dearest [noenoh](http://noenoh.tumblr.com) .  
> Please enjoy their [ereri in German police uniforms](http://noenoh.tumblr.com/post/136640136893/happy-birthday-glassesgirl0401-i-tried-the) and leave some love on their blog!

As he heard keys jingle in the lock of the apartment's door, Levi glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and put the casserole in the oven. Eren was damn late. That stupid press event that Eren had been forced to assist in by dumbfuck Commander Smith must have lasted forever. Levi had no clue why Eren had been picked in the first place, since he was just a run-of-the-mill police detective. Well, usually Smith had his reasons, mysterious as they may appear to others.

"I'm home", Eren called out, and Levi came out of the kitchen just in time to see Eren bending down to remove his shoes.

"Holy fuck," he gasped and sank back against the wall. Eren's head whipped around at the sound, and when he saw Levi leaning against the wall with a pale face and one hand clutching his chest, he rushed over in a panic, not caring about the one shoe he was still wearing. He took his face in his hands with a worried look.

"What's up, Levi? Are you sick? Do you hurt somewhere?" He pulled Levi into an embrace, and that was when he became aware of an unmistakable bulge pressing against him. "What…"

"Oh shit, fuck, damn…" Levi struggled to inch away from him, the pale color of his face replaced by a furious blush. Eren let him, but held him by the shoulders at arm's length. Levi tried to avoid his gaze, but couldn't help running his eyes up and down Eren's body, blushing even more furiously. Eren started to giggle.

"Levi, don't tell me… you get turned on by… this?" He gestured up and down the brand new blue uniform he was wearing, and Levi's eyes followed his hand with an almost wistful expression.

 _That_ was what the press event had been about. Introducing the new police uniforms, replacing the decades-old lumpy green and beige stuff. And obviously the Commander had picked Detective Handsome to model for him. Dark blue cargo pants that hugged his thighs, hips and – Levi swallowed – ass. A light blue shirt that complimented his green eyes and eternally tanned skin. Dark blue tie. White hat with black visor, black-red-gold cockade and police emblem. Levi's heart paced up even more when he saw Eren's eyes shining at him from underneath the visor.

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled and staggered to the next chair. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. "What the fuck's wrong with me? That has never happened before. I'm fucked. What can I do now? I can't got to work and pop a boner whenever I see someone in uniform!"

Eren squatted before him and took Levi's hands in his. "Hey. Don't panic. There's still a lot of time. And maybe… ok. Try to imagine… Sasha in this uniform."

Levi closed his eyes, obviously struggling to redress a mental image of Sasha, brow furrowed in concentration. He relaxed a little, if only a fraction. "Okay. You _do_ consider I don't get turned on by women in general, don't you?"

Eren snorted in amusement. "Okay. Next step, Connie."

Levi made a gagging noise.

"Tssk, how rude. Connie is a decent-looking and very nice guy. Hmm. Commander Smith?"

This time, Levi struggled worryingly long. Just as Eren was about to swat him, Levi opened his eyes and sighed with relief. "Nope. Seems it's not the uniform in itself. Would be priceless, eh? Cop with a uniform fetish."

Eren grinned at him. "So what was that amazing reaction about, then?"

Levi shot him a sly smile. "Seems I have an Eren in uniform fetish."

Eren giggled again and got up. "Okay, I'll get out of this then." He turned around when he felt a hand tugging his sleeve. Smoothly, Levi got up and ran his hands around Eren's waist to his back.

"Wait, Eren. Now you've got this on… why not wear it a little longer?"

Eren smiled back as he leaned into the embrace. "You're asking me to fuck you in my uniform?"

"Actually," Levi whispered against his lips, "it's exactly the opposite I wanted to ask." He ran his hands down over Eren's ass and kissed him slowly.

Eren inched back a little, his face red. "So, just the pants off? Should I keep the hat on as well?"

"You should _especially_ keep the hat on."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
